Feliz Navidad
by Balck Angel
Summary: ¿Es sólo amistad lo que tienen Lily y Severus?


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece; todos son propiedad de J.K.Rowling.

24 de diciembre, Nochebuena. Un joven de 15 años se dirigía a la residencia donde su amiga lo esperaba ansiosa. Peinó el graso cabello por enésima vez, insatisfecho por la cantidad de poción que había usado y que esa maldita graseza no desapareciera. Maldecía la herencia de su padre por ello. También lo maldecía en su fuero interno por la nariz ganchuda que poseía y que lo hacían objeto de burlas en el colegio de magia. Cómo detestaba que Potter y su miserable grupo destacaran aquél defecto suyo.

Severus Snape iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, el color que usaba siempre; una camisa de lino blanca de mangas largas junto con una corbata que combinaba con el pantalón. De abrigo tenía puesto un grueso suéter, igualmente negro, que lo hacía lucir más pálido de lo que en realidad fuera aquél chico. Llevaba puestas unas botas de cuero que le brindaran un poco de calor ese frío día de diciembre pero nada podía hacer para combatir la temperatura bajo cero de esa noche; se cerró la capa de viaje esperando encontrar el necesitado abrigo en ella. Ya poco faltaba para llegar a la casa de su mejor y amada amiga, Lily Evans.

Al cerrar la capa, Snape tuvo sumo cuidado de no arruinar el envoltorio dorado que traía en sus heladas manos, coronado por un moño rojo fuerte: los colores de Gryffindor. Hubiera deseado que fueran verdes y plateados los colores que utilizara para decorar su humilde regalo. Dentro de la cajita, descansaba un anillo de plata grabado con el nombre de su destinataria en un pequeño y finísimo labrado en letra cursiva, fruto de varios meses de trabajo suyo para conseguir el dinero que la joya costaba. Gracias a Merlín, su madre le había dejado, antes de morir, algunos galeones con los que manejarse.

Llamó a la puerta temblando, no sabía si de frío o de nervios. Quizá fuera de nervios, porque cuando su amiga abriera la puerta y le recibiera seguramente lo estrecharía en uno de esos calurosos abrazos que sólo ella podía dar y le quitaría el frío por completo, de eso estaba seguro. Efectivamente, la que abrió fue Lily, que le dio la bienvenida con una amplia sonrisa de alegría y el tan esperado abrazo.

Snape se había quedado estupefacto, jamás la había visto tan hermosa como aquella noche: traía puesto un vestido azul celeste que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, exponiéndola a una ráfaga de viento gélido que la hizo temblar. Tenía unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido con un ligero taco que la hacía lucir más alta, fina, hermosa… prestó un poco más de atención al vestido y se dio cuenta de que se ajustaba al delicado cuerpo de quinceañera de su amiga. Ya no era una niña y semejante escultura de mujer se lo demostraba.

El indomable cabello rojo fuego era ahora controlado por una hebilla que amenazaba con soltarse debido a la presión. No llevaba maquillaje, a ella no le gustaban esas cosas. Sin embargo, acabó por perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos esmeralda, queriendo mirarlos por siempre…

-Sev- interrumpió la voz de la joven bruja-, ¿no vas a pasar?

El moreno salió de su ensimismamiento y al fin poder articular una frase:

-T-te ves hermosa, Lily…- los dos se sonrojaron y desviaron las miradas. Finalmente, Lily Evans lo invitó a pasar respondiendo con un casi inaudible "gracias" al cumplido de muchacho.

Dentro de la casa se respiraba un aire cargado de confianza, cordialidad y pastel de frutas, acompañado por el ruido de amistosas charlas y risas entre los familiares o amigos. A él, que siempre se le había reconocido por ser muy reservado y silencioso, le costaría integrarse en ese ambiente.

Severus saludó (sólo por cortesía) a la gente que allí se encontraba, que no era poca, y más de una vez alguna señora mayor lo había estrujado en un abrazo asfixiante con olor a naftalina o algún perfume barato, dejándole de yapa la marca de labial en la mejilla; Lily no paraba de reír en silencio cuando esto ocurría. Pero lo peor fueron las primas: las descaradas muchachas le lanzaban indirectas y le guiñaban el ojo. ¿Qué coño le veían justamente a ÉL? Pero a quién más molestó el hecho fue a la pelirroja que, sin querer, había sentido una punzada de celos, llevándoselo del brazo hacia otro lado.

Eran ya las diez de la noche y todo transcurría aburrido. No conocía a nadie y se le hacía incomodo estar allí, solo, sentado en un rincón de la sala, pensando solamente. De esto se dio cuenta la ojiverde y le dijo que fueran a su habitación, para que no se aburriera tanto.

Llegados a cuarto de la chica, Snape pudo ver una habitación no muy grande pintada de color rosa pálido, tapizada con posters de algunas bandas musicales, actores, etc.; la cama se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta, pegada a la pared, donde yacía un pequeño osito blanco de peluche; el escritorio estaba frente a la ventana, como a ella siempre le había gustado estar, y a lado de este estaba el armario de puertas corredizas, con fotos vivientes de Lily con sus amigas en Hogsmeade.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta con un hechizo y puso otro silenciador para que nadie molestara. Se agachó para alcanzar algo debajo de la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Severus. Logró alcanzar lo que quería y una sonrisa traviesa adornó su rostro cuando sacó una bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores. Esta bolsa era especial, ya que sólo contenía los buenos sabores de los traicioneros dulces mágicos.

La abrió y sacó una de frambuesa. La saboreó con especial deleite y casi se olvidó de que no estaba sola. Le sonrió a su amigo tímidamente y le tendió el paquete para que tomara un caramelo; él, con algo de desconfianza, metió la mano y sacó una gragea marrón oscuro. Sonrió al descubrir que se trataba de chocolate amargo.

Varios dulces después, los dos adolescentes se encontraban riendo sentados en la cama, hablando de cualquier cosa que los mantuviera hasta las doce de la noche; pero ya faltaba poco, eran las once y cuarenta y cinco.

Hacía tiempo que Lily tenía una duda que quería resolver; en ese momento tenía la oportunidad de aclararla. Aprovechando el momento de complicidad con su amigo lanzó la pregunta:

-Severus, ¿a ti te gusta alguien?

El aludido se quedó estático y miró desconcertado a la chica a su lado. Ella sólo se soltó el pelo con tranquilidad; la hebilla la estaba matando.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?- le preguntó aún sorprendido.

-Porque nunca he sabido de que te gustara alguien. Y algunos andan insinuando cosas de que eres… ya sabes…- Snape levantó una ceja.-del otro bando, digamos…- terminó algo avergonzada de su respuesta, bajando la mirada. El chico sonrió brevemente.

-Sí, me gusta alguien.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Quién?- indagó emocionada Lily acercándose a Severus, con un brillo curioso en los ojos.

-Eso no te lo diré; deberás averiguarlo.- le dijo con tono misterioso mientras tomaba una gragea de menta. La chica bufó fastidiada. "Averiguarlo, ¿eh?" pensó, con una media sonrisa maliciosa en su boca.

Sin dudarlo, tomó la bolsa de grageas y sacó una de arándano: el sabor preferido de su amigo.

-Mira, Sev- le llamó la atención-, esta- dijo mostrando la golosina-es la última gragea de arándano que hay en la bolsa. Si no me dices quién es la chica, me la comeré y no tendrás otra.

Snape miró la gragea y luego a Lily repetidas veces, meditando unos segundos. Sus labios se separaron para responder.

-No te diré quién me gusta por un dulce, Evans.- respondió desafiante.

-¿Ah, no? Ya veremos, Snape.- dicho esto, se metió la última gragea de arándano en la boca, deleitándose con el sabor de ésta frente a los ojos del pobre chico.

-Lástima que no me lo hubieras dicho, Sev; esto está delicioso…- le dijo casi sensualmente acercando su rostro al de él, por poco se tocaban sus narices. Severus no aguantó más; la última gragea de su sabor favorito… a veces Lily podía ser cruel. Pero se le vino una idea a la cabeza en ese momento: justo cuando Lily estaba allí cerca, atrapó sus labios con desesperación; tenían sabor a arándano por el dulce. Lily estaba más que sorprendida por la acción del joven experto en pociones, aquello no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Pero fue cediendo al beso cerrando placenteramente los ojos y dejando caer de su mano la bolsa de grageas Bertie Bott, desperdigándolas por el piso, para llevar la misma mano al rosto de Severus.

Él profundizó el contacto, profanando la boca de su amiga con su lengua, buscando desesperada y la vez suavemente la pastilla mágica. Cuando la encontró, la trasladó a su boca y rompió el enérgico beso. Sonrió ante la perpleja mueca de la pelirroja.

-Tenías razón, Lily; esto está delicioso.- le dijo maliciosamente saboreando su caramelo junto con su éxito.

Desde abajo, se escuchó la ruidosa cuenta regresiva de los familiares y amigos: "3… 2… 1… ¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!"; luego los aplausos y felicitaciones.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Lily rompió el silencio.

-Feliz Navidad, Sev.- se agachó nuevamente debajo de su cama y sacó un paquete largo, forrado de negro y una cinta plateada que hacía contraste con el oscuro color.

-¿Es que escondes todo allí abajo?- le preguntó divertido. La chica se sonrojó un poco.-Gracias.- tomó el regalo y lo abrió: una finísima pluma peltre descansaba en el centro de la caja negra como su exterior, haciendo que el color resaltara; junto a ella, se encontraba un tintero que casi pasa desapercibido por su tinta, que se mimetizaba con la caja. La tomó entre sus dedos y sintió cómo ésta le hacía cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos. Sonrió. De repente recordó el regalo que él tenía para ella y rebuscó un poco en su bolsillo; cuando al fin lo encontró, se lo tendió a Lily.-Feliz Navidad a ti también Lily.

La chica miró el pequeño paquete y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando lo abrió y encontró en él el anillo de plata.

-Gracias, Severus.- le dijo acercándose a él para darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarlo. El chico se estremeció y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, pero le correspondió el tierno abrazo.

-¡Bueno, pruébatelo a ver si di bien con tu talle!- le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por separarse de ella. Lily le sonrió de nuevo y tomó delicadamente el anillo. Se lo colocó en el dedo anular derecho; le quedaba perfecto.

-Me encanta, Sev, gracias.- agradeció otra vez la pelirroja, acercándose nuevamente hacia el muchacho para darle otro beso. Pero éste no fue como el tímido chico se lo esperaba, sino que recibió una dulce y tierna caricia de los labios de su amiga en su propia boca. Le pasó lo mismo que a Lily cuando él la había besado, pero se acostumbró más rápidamente, más gustosamente, abrazándola suavemente por la cintura.

El beso era sólo el contacto de sus labios, ninguno se atrevía a profundizar la pura sensación de aquél momento. Para ellos era más que perfecto el encuentro de sus labios…

Se separaron lentamente, como queriendo alargar el instante que, aunque hubiera sido relativamente corto para ellos, iban a conservar toda la vida. Se miraron a los ojos descubriendo un nuevo brillo en las pupilas de cada uno y Lily miró de nuevo su mano derecha, en la que estaba colocada la argolla plateada.

-Voy a usarla siempre…- le dijo ella repentinamente, con cariño.

-Yo también usaré la pluma siempre. Me servirá mucho para poner grandes "T" a los trabajos cuando sea profesor.- los dos se echaron a reír. Aquella no había sido una Navidad cualquiera para ninguno de los dos.

20 años después, el profesor Severus Snape está corrigiendo catastróficos trabajos de Pociones. El hombre se divierte cruelmente mientras escribe una "T" de Trol al informe de Neville Longbottom con una cuidada pluma peltre que acaricia cada tanto con nostalgia grabada en sus ojos.

El ataúd de Lily Evans descansa al lado del de su marido, James Potter. Lleva puesto un vestido verde esmeralda que combina con sus verdes ónices, que se ocultan para siempre detrás de sus fríos párpados. Sus manos están juntas en su vientre, faltas de vida y color, en las cuales se puede ver un fino anillo de plata que lleva escrito su nombre. Hay algo más escrito, algo que Lily no había visto:_ "…contigo siempre, S.S."_


End file.
